enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Paul the Mechanic
Paul the Mechanic *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge (cameo), Redemption (not named) *'Affiliations:' Crovan's Gate Works, High Peak Marshaling Yard (occasionally) *'Friends:' Derek, Peter Sam, Sir Handel, Victor, Kevin, Arthur, Gregory Larson, Sir Robert Norramby, The Military Jet *'Enemies:' Greg and Lars *'Voiced By:' Enterprisingengine93 Paul the Mechanic is a technical prodigy who is constantly seen fixing various vehicles and machinery on the Island. Bio Paul the Mechanic came to Sodor to fulfill a dream of his, being very fond of machines. He helped repair Derek's frequently over-heating engine, befriending him and reminding him that his time will come when he can prove himself useful. The two have developed a strong bond because of this. After greeting Arthur at Vicarstown, Paul asks him a favor. He asks the engine to take a heavy crate to the transfer yards, telling the curious engine it was for an important restoration project of a friend. Arthur reluctantly agrees, taking the crate to the Transfer Yards. From there Sir Handel takes the package, grumbling all the way. Upon arriving at their destination, Paul presents the package to Gregory Larson, much to the latter's approval. Later that day, Paul begins a tune up on the Military Jet, revealed to be the secret project. He accidentally triggers the Jet's guns during the process, wreaking some havoc upon Bluebell Manor. During the winter, Paul supervised operations at the High Peak Marshaling Yard. He instructs Den to move some trucks to the ledge, as to make room for the next shipment. After Greg breaks down, Paul is called to look him over, becoming quite frustrated with the lorry's incompetence. He asks his driver to try reversing, only to watch the lorry crash into a pile of crates! After some time, he completes the fix, instructing the driver to park him. He backs up too far once again, collapsing a bridge support. With some guidance from Lars, Sir Handel is able to safely cross the line above. When the two begin gloating, Paul calls them out for their being at fault in this instance. When Peter Sam fell into Murk-Stone Lake and was sent to the works form repair, Paul was the first to discover that King Orry's lost sword came up with him! Paul accompanies Mr. Larson to Barry Island to rendezvous with Sir Robert Norramby and meet a prospective project. Persona Paul the Mechanic is stubborn as screws and tough as nails. His technical know-how is astounding, being able to lend a helping wrench at Crovan's Gate Works and various construction sites around the Island. He shouts quite often and is often perturbed by the ineptitude of those around him. He is quite often mesmerized by his projects and cannot focus on anything else until the job is done. Paul does have a warmer side of him, however, having a close friendship with Derek when he needed repairs. Appearances *'Season 1:' **Lift Bridge (cameo) **Dodge (cameo) **Stepney Makes an Entrance (cameo) **Redemption (not named) **Feeling Lucky? (cameo) **Snow Blind (remastered version only) **Rendezvous with Disaster **Greg and Lars **Conspiracy Theory (cameo) *'Season 2:' **Breakdown Blues (cameo) **Two Hearts Burn Together (cameo) **Mavis and the Tornado (cameo) **Rosie (cameo) **Rock-Star (cameo) **Blunderbuss (cameo) **Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure **Aura of Menace (cameo) **All the World's a Stage (cameo) **Swashbuckler (cameo) *'Season 3:' **Perhaps He's Got a Corset **Culdee Fell (cameo) **Penn Pals **Ice Breaker (cameo) **Chivalry is Dead (cameo) **James Goes On A Streak (cameo) *'Web Clips:' **Paul the Mechanic - Meet the Characters! Gallery Screen Shot 2013-06-20 at 7.52.26 AM.png|Paul near the High Peak Marshaling Yard's crane. Larsbeingmended.png Paul_the_Mechanic.jpg Duck, Oliver, Mike, Frank, Donald, Doc, Paul, Gregory Larson.jpg Commotion.jpg|Paul cheers on Greg and Lars during a rescue in progress. Arry, Bert, and Paul.jpg File:AuraofMenace7.png|Victor and Paul. Paul the Mechanic, Norramby, and the Thin Controller.jpg|Paul with King Orry's sword. File:BreakdownBlues36.png Redemption6.jpg|Paul in a crowd of workmen. Smash, Gregory Larson, Paul, Greg, Lars, and Belle.jpg James at the Works.jpg The Scrap Thugs.jpeg Paul Meet the Characters!.jpeg 12674517 10209342068417700 2072094133 n.jpg PennPals35.jpeg Rusty and Mr. Hugh.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-Rail Characters Category:Crovan's Gate Category:Staff Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters